


One shots navideños

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, Uta no Prince-sama, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Serie de one-shots con temática navideña de diferentes series y parejas
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, Hoshitani Yuuta/Nayuki Tooru, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 4





	1. Hideki

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde ese accidente que lo convirtió en un híbrido ghoul-humano que pocas cosas eran las que aún le parecían importantes. Se había aislado tanto de su parte humana que ya ni siquiera recordaba el porqué los humanos festejaban tantas cosas.

Desde su actual punto de vista no había nada que celebrar y aún así, estando justamente en Tokyo, no paraba de ver a una cantidad sorprendente de personas realizando compras innecesarias y organizando fiestas sin sentido, cosa que le parecía simplemente absurdo.

Aun así, como refugió a la soledad que sentía pese a estar acompañado de personas importantes para él, había decidido observar constantemente el comportamiento de los humanos.

Nunca había reflexionado en eso pero, desde que su madre murió, las celebraciones para él habían dejado de existir. No le interesaba organizar algo particular para su cumpleaños, navidad o cualquier otra fecha que a la gente le pareciera importante.

Recordaba que un par de veces su amigo había organizado algo sencillo y pequeño para su cumpleaños, que no pudiera incomodarlo pues estaba consciente de como se sentía al respecto, y si algo importaba de sus recuerdos es el esfuerzo que el rubio ponía para animarlo.

Se sentía extraño pues estaba consciente de que, por más nostalgia que tanta celebración le causara, ese chico, quien siempre se encargaba de apoyarlo para que su buen humor saliera a flote, no estaba más y nada se lo devolvería.

Aun así, mientras la gente pasaba y pasaba por las calles comprando cosas, él simplemente podía pensar en lo que su amigo hubiera preparado para no dejarlo de lado. Seguro organizaría una pequeña reunión con un par de amigos en el karaoke para esperar que la medianoche llegara.

Y una vez que eso sucediera, ambos buscarían el lugar más tranquilo para pasar ahí un par de horas hablando de mil y un temas que en ese momento les vinieran a la mente hasta que el rubio comenzará a bostezar en señal de que el cansancio comenzaba a ganar.

Así habían sido las últimas celebraciones desde que el chico se volvió su única compañía y, aunque en esos momentos lo único que hubiese querido fuera saltar todo el proceso y simplemente estar alejado de todo, no paraba de pensar que daría cualquier cosa por, aunque fuera una vez más, tener al rubio a su lado encargándose de ayudarlo a olvidar la tristeza en que estaba sumido.

Había comenzado a caminar por las calles viendo a los niños jugar, a las familias comprar y los grupos de amigos haciendo planes para noche buena. Recordaba que en algún momento había hecho exactamente lo mismo pero hacia tanto tiempo desde eso que incluso comenzaba a dudar que así fuera.

Pese a eso, no había hecho más que seguir caminando por las calles. Al parecer pasaba desapercibido por todos, y era algo que agradecía pues no tenía ganas de detenerse a escuchar nada sobre la celebración o lo mucho que lo habían extrañado, en caso de encontrarse con algún conocido.

Y de nuevo entre sus pensamientos apareció su mejor amigo, caminando a su lado con esa típica sonrisa que lo caracteriza, mientras miraba a todas partes contemplando el panorama.

—Si que todos se ven bastante animados ¿No? Aún con todo el caos que se ha dado entre el CCG y los ghoul. En momentos así ni siquiera pensaría que realmente hay conflictos.

El azabache simplemente levantó los hombros sin cambiar la mueca inexpresiva de su rostro. Sabía a la perfección el conflicto que se desató y que no habían podido controlar en tanto tiempo, incluso a él le parecía increíble que todos ignoraran el hecho y celebraran tan despreocupadamente.

—Quizá deberíamos ir al karaoke también ¿No crees? Has estado cargando con demasiadas cosas últimamente, relajarte un poco no estaría mal.

Y aun así el chico seguía sin mostrar interés alguno en lo que decía. Se sentía tan distante y fuera de si que le daba lo mismo celebrar o quedarse sólo, encerrado en algún lugar mientras el bullicio de las fiestas llegaba a sus oídos.

—Vamos, Kaneki. Cambia esa cara y vamos a celebrar un poco, será mejor eso a que te la pases encerrado ignorando a los demás.

El otro siguió sin responder, es cierto que se había acostumbrado a la imagen de su amigo apareciendo cuando necesitaba un pequeño empujón pero no se sentía con ánimos de seguir alguno de sus consejos, al menos en ese momento.

Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notó cuando el rubio dijo que tenía una sorpresa preparada, que era mejor que se preparara porque le iba a fascinar y si no lo agradecía se encargaría de hacerle cosquillas hasta que no pudiera más.

Esas palabras no significaron nada y simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde se quedó en los columpios viendo a la gente pasar hasta el anochecer.

Miró rápidamente al cielo antes de volver a su refugio, no tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie así que simplemente se encerró hasta el anochecer del día siguiente.

Sabía de sobra que para ese momento Hinami insistiría en que debía salir e incluso le propondría visitar la librería o algún café, sólo para despejarse, y como no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie se escabulló tan rápido como pudo hasta volver a vagar por las calles de la misma manera que lo había hecho el día anterior.

Vagaba por las calles y podía notar la alegría que la mayoría de las personas mostraban. Llenaban los karaokes, los restaurantes, los bares y todo estaba iluminado mientras en los establecimientos no paraban de recibir a los clientes con felicitaciones.

Era demasiado irónico ver a tantas personas tan entusiasmadas y felices mientras él no hacía más que esparcir su aura de amargura por cada lugar que pasaba, ignorando los intentos de los demás por contagiarle el espíritu navideño.

Terminó por refugiarse nuevamente en el parque del día anterior, que curiosamente era el único lugar tranquilo de todos los que visitó; sólo dejaría el tiempo pasar hasta que todo ese caos volviera a la normalidad y pudiera seguir con sus actividades acostumbradas.

Fue entonces que la voz de su amigo hizo eco en sus oídos, sacándolo del trance en que estaba sumido.

—Kaneki ¿Recuerdas que dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti...?

Esta vez no apareció su imagen, cosa que le sorprendió un poco, pero sabía que estaba ahí, intentando llamar su atención.

—Deja de ver hacia arriba, tonto. Ahí no hay nada—su risa se hizo presente y sintió una ligera corriente de aire frío pasar a su lado—Sólo mira hacia acá, no pierdas el tiempo...

Y sin entender porqué, giró su cuerpo hacia el lugar donde sintió la corriente llegar. Ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba mientras sacudía ligeramente su mano para captar su atención y saludarlo.

—Kaneki, tiempo sin verte...

Hacía tanto tiempo que dejó de creer que en las fechas importantes cosas extraordinarias pasaban que podía asegurar que eso era parte sólo de su imaginación.

Sin embargo, ese chico frente a él era real y de eso no había duda; y si alguien le hubiera dicho que se trataba de un milagro de navidad hubiera creído por completo en sus palabras porque, de no ser eso, no encontraba una explicación lógica para que aquel a quien añoraba apareciera justo frente a él.


	2. RenMasa

En momentos como ese es en los que menos ganas de ser heredero de la familia Hijirikawa tenía y, sin embargo, debía estar presente durante la fiesta de navidad que su familia organizaba.

Tantas personas asistían cada ocasión que le era imposible huir de aquel compromiso. Hubiera preferido estar en su cuarto o incluso en algún evento navideño organizado por la agencia pero, en esa ocasión, no había nada en su agenda además de eso.

Se había instalado en una esquina intentando alejarse lo más posible de todos los invitados. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y evitaba mirar a cualquiera que pasara por su camino.

Pudo haberse mantenido oculto el resto de la noche se no ser por cierto chico ruidoso y molesto que no dejaba de repetir su nombre mientras caminaba hacia él. Intentaba ignorarlo aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no detendría al de cabello naranja que cada vez estaba más cerca.

—¿Qué quieres Jinguji?—no estaba de humor, ni siquiera para intentar alejar al chico, así que se lo hizo saber con su recibimiento.

—Vaya forma de recibir a los invitados—soltó una pequeña risa antes de pegar su espalda a la pared justo al lado del de cabello azul mientras lo miraba con expresión divertida—Por eso es que todos están allá y tu escondido aquí.

—Y si entiendes ese punto ¿Por qué estás aquí? Estoy seguro que al menos la mitad de invitados pregunta porque no estás celebrando con todos—sabía lo popular que era el chico y no sólo por su apariencia, sino también por su personalidad tan halagadora y animada—Sólo ve con ellos y déjame tranquilo.

—Creo que tengo más ganas de soportar tu pésimo humor que de celebrar con los demás—sonrió de medio lado mirando hacia el centro del salón donde todos se encontraban reunidos.

—¿Y eso debería hacerme sentir halagado?—le molestaba la actitud del chico y que se comportara así en ese momento sólo le molestaba más.

—Tu mismo dijiste que la mitad de los invitados quisieran que estuviera con ellos, que prefiera permanecer aquí definitivamente es un halago.

—Sólo déjame tranquilo, es lo único que quiero—suspiró profundo antes de girar hacia el otro lado intentando librarse de él.

—¿Por qué estás así de molesto?

—¿No tengo derecho a estarlo? Estoy obligado a permanecer aquí cuando preferiría estar en mi habitación o en cualquier otro lugar.

—Bueno, tampoco estoy aquí porque quiera estarlo pero sólo tienes dos opciones: dejar que tu aburrimiento gane y quedarte en esta esquina toda la noche, o fingir que esto no es tan horrible e intentar disfrutarlo—había girado también y ahora se encontraba justo frente a él.

—Pues prefiero quedarme toda la noche en esta esquina, gracias.

—¡Hey! Se supone que esta era tu oportunidad para dejar ese mal humor e ir a divertirte—se mostraba sinceramente sorprendido por la actitud del de cabello azul, no esperaba que su invitación fuera rechazada de esa manera.

—Hablo en serio Jinguji, estoy cansado de esta fiesta, estoy cansado de que todos esperen que finja estar cómodo y también estoy cansado de ti—dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del salón hacia el gran jardín para perderse en él hasta que la reunión acabara.

Sin embargo, el más alto no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente y siguió sus pasos sin dejar de repetir su nombre y esquivando todo aquello que se atravesara en su camino.

Y aún así eso no haría cambiar la decisión del chico, quería estar tranquilo y no pensar en más así que simplemente siguió caminando tan rápido como le era posible hasta que cierta voz lo hizo desconcentrarse de su labor y voltear hacia el lugar del que provenía.

—Onii-chama—la pequeña corrió hacia él y se detuvo unos pasos antes de la salida del salón donde ambos se encontraban.

—Mai ¿Pasó algo?—por un momento todo lo demás perdió importancia y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la menor.

—No es nada grave—negó un poco mientras lo miraba—Es sólo que va a empezar el baile y quería que fueras conmigo.

No supo que decir al escuchar su petición, si bien era cierto que no tenía intenciones de volver a la fiesta tampoco quería dejar a su hermanita así sin más.

—Lady, tu hermano está un poco cansado. Creo que sería mejor esperar un poco antes de que te acompañe a bailar—el de ojos azules se acercó a la menor con una de sus características sonrisas.

La pequeña lo miró con cierta desconfianza, si bien no era la primera vez que se encontraban tampoco era tan cercana a él.

—Creo que no me he presentado correctamente, son Ren Jinguji. Soy compañero de trabajo de tu hermano y nuestras familias se conocen desde hace mucho.

—Yo soy Mai—aún se mostraba tímida y miraba de vez en cuando a su hermano quien parecía no entender la situación.

—Tu lazo es muy lindo ¿Lo ataste tu sola?—la pequeña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—¿Te molesta si soy yo quien te acompaña en esta pieza?—extendió su mano frente a ella sin dejar de sonreír.

La menor aceptó luego de una sonrisa por parte de su hermano y, tomada de la mano del más alto, caminó de vuelta hacia el centro del salón donde varias parejas ya se encontraban bailando.

Masato no podía negar que el chico hacía su mayor esfuerzo por hacer sentir cómoda a su hermana y lo había logrado pues luego de un par de pasos ya se encontraba sonriendo con total naturalidad mientras el mayor guiaba sus pasos.

No podía negar que estaba conmovido por la manera en que Ren había hecho sonreír a su hermana e incluso había conseguido que bailara dos piezas más a su lado. Los miraba con atención y mientras lo hizo todo lo demás pareció desvanecerse dejando únicamente a ellos tres en el lugar.

La sonrisa se instaló en su rostro sin que se diera cuenta y antes que cualquier cosa pudiera borrarla el chico y su hermana volvieron a su lado.

—Gracias por acompañarme—hizo una reverencia luego de soltar la mano del más alto y mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.

—Por el contrario, lady, gracias por permitirme acompañarla—y con su característica caballerosidad hizo una reverencia para la menor, quien luego de despedirse, volvió a perderse entre el resto de invitados.

—Así que hasta tú puedes tener momentos agradables—el de cabello azul sonrió ligeramente mientras volvía a caminar hacia fuera del salón.

—Siempre soy agradable, sólo que no quieres aceptarlo—sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado—Tu hermana es muy linda, no es correcto dejar a una dama plantada y sé que no querías estar ahí.

—Gracias por eso, Mai lo disfrutó mucho.

Se habían alejado sólo un poco del lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta pero la música aún era ligeramente audible.

—¿Recuerdas que cuándo éramos pequeños los dos huíamos de este tipo de fiestas?—se detuvo a su lado mirando las estrellas.

—Eso fue hace mucho, pero recuerdo que ninguno permanecía mucho dentro de la celebración—miró también hacia el cielo antes de distinguir el ligero repiqueteo de las campanas que anunciaban la medianoche.

—Así que ya es navidad...—dirigió su vista sólo un instante hacia el lugar del que acababan de salir antes de sentir la mano del más alto entrelazarse con la suya, sin poder evitar sorprenderse y mirarlo de reojo.

—Feliz navidad, Masato—no lo miraba, pero la sonrisa en sus labios era evidente al igual que el sentimiento que transmitía.

—Feliz Navidad, Ren—tampoco lo miró pero presionó ligeramente su mano, haciéndole sentir la importancia que tenía para él ese contacto.

Ambos sabían que sus sentimientos iban más allá de ese fingido rechazo con el que siempre se les relacionaba y aun así no eran capaces de admitirlo.

Era difícil afrontar lo que sentían, y no sólo por el papel que dentro de su familia les correspondía, sino porque, además, luego de las discusiones y conflictos que habían ocurrido entre ellos expresar su sentir parecía casi un absurdo.

Una simple mirada cómplice bastó antes de que se separaran y volvieran con el tema del baile y la fiesta mientras caminaban de regreso al salón.

Quizá sus sentimientos se resumirían en esos pequeños encuentros durante las reuniones familiares, aunque ambos estaban de acuerdo pues entendían las situación en que se encontraban. Después de todo, una simple confesión no parecía suficiente para explicar lo que experimentaban desde hace varios años.


	3. JeanMaru

No era su costumbre pasar navidad con alguien además de su madre pero esa era una ocasión especial. Le había tomado muchos meses entender aquel sentimiento que su mejor amigo generaba y ya que lo descubrió decidió que no perdería el tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

Por esa razón es que justo un par de días antes de noche buena había hablado con el moreno para invitarlo a pasear un rato por la ciudad antes que llegara navidad.

La petición había tomado por sorpresa al chico con pecas, pues tampoco acostumbraba pasar ese día con alguien además de su familia, pero tratándose de él no iba a negarse.

Y es que ¿Para qué mentir? Ese chico, aún con su actitud a veces tan egocéntrica, era alguien demasiado especial y no podía rechazar lo que pedía.

Así que, luego de que ambos avisaran en sus hogares que tenían planes con alguien más en esas fechas, acordaron la hora y lugar para su encuentro. Se verían en el centro de la ciudad antes de atardecer y de ahí partirían hacia el centro comercial para visitar un rato las tiendas y luego pasarían al karaoke.

El castaño confiaba plenamente en su estrategia pese a que aún le preocupaba la reacción del pecoso cuando descubriera de que se trataba todo. No podía negar que le ponía nervioso pensar en ser rechazado y no es que dudara de sus capacidades de seducción, pues apostaba que con algo tan sutil y bien preparado conquistaría a cualquiera, sino más bien que entendía lo complejo de su situación.

Él nunca se había cuestionado que ocurriría si alguien de su mismo sexo se le confesaba, pues estaba seguro de ser heterosexual y que nadie dudaba de ello, pero cuando ese cosquilleo en el estómago, que había sentido por la chica inexpresiva de cabello oscuro que siempre estaba pegada a Jaeger, se incrementó exponencialmente al estar con su amigo muchas preguntas comenzaron a surgir.

No es que luego de ese descubrimiento pusiera en duda sus preferencias sexuales, pues se tomó su tiempo para analizar cuantas veces en su vida había sentido algo así por un chico y se cuestionó también si sería capaz de entablar una relación amorosa con alguien de su mismo sexo y la respuesta siempre era la misma: _si se trata de Marco no tendría problema._

Por eso es que justo esa noche buena había reservado una sala en el karaoke y se había esforzado por convencer a uno de los empleados del establecimiento para ser su cómplice y alterar un poco uno de los menús de manera que al confesarse un rechazo no fuera tan vergonzoso.

Y con todo listo no hizo más que esperar que el chico llegara a su encuentro.

—Lo siento, Jean, tuve un pequeño problema antes de salir. Disculpa la demora—sonrió ligeramente mientras se posicionaba frente a él.

—Sólo llegué un poco antes, no tienes de que disculparte ¿Nos vamos?

Aunque intentaba mantenerse al margen no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso por la compañía del chico y no paraba de preguntarse que reacción tendría en cuanto viera el verdadero motivo de esa salida, más allá de sólo celebrar como amigos.

Para su mala suerte, durante todo el camino hasta el centro comercial, su amigo había hablado de una y mil cosas que él no entendía, pues todo el tiempo concentró sus esfuerzos en ocultar lo nervioso que se sentía.

—¿Te sientes bien, Jean?—su estado no había pasado desapercibido por el moreno y le desconcertaba—Si no tienes ánimos podemos salir en otra ocasión, quizá sea mejor volver a casa...

—No sé de que hablas, estoy perfectamente bien, como siempre. Ven, vamos por aquí...—y fingiendo que todo estaba en orden lo arrastró junto con él al interior de una de las tiendas de ropa.

No hicieron más que revisar las prendas e imaginar las posibles combinaciones más extrañas. Era un juego tonto, y estaba más que consciente de ello, pero ver la sonrisa del chico lo valía.

Siguieron un poco más antes de salir y visitar la tienda de videojuegos, donde el castaño se encargó de presumir lo bueno que era en la mayoría de ellos y las muchas veces que había derrotado a cientos de personas que habían intentado vencerlo.

Pese a sus nervios, había conseguido que el moreno se divirtiera y la sonrisa no se borrara ni por un instante de su rostro. Y tampoco había podido evitar que la alegría se le contagiara y la sonrisa se instalara también en sus labios.

Estaba tan entusiasmado con todo lo que había pasado que casi olvida la reservación que había hecho en el karaoke para ese mismo día y, de no haber sido por la alarma que dejó activada en su teléfono, habría dejado pasar su oportunidad.

Se sobresaltó un poco al notar el recordatorio, pues sabía de sobra lo que eso significaba, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo pues de inmediato preguntó que sucedía.

—Casi olvidaba la reservación en el karaoke, la alarma era para eso—volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo antes de seguir caminando.

—Tienes razón, también lo había olvidado—la sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro mientras lo seguía—Me estaba divirtiendo tanto que no recordaba que esa era la principal razón para salir.

No mentía, de verdad se sentía tan cómodo estando así con el castaño que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar la fecha que era, el tiempo que llevaban juntos o lo extraño que se sentía por tener _una cita_ con su amigo justo ese día.

Por fin habían llegado al lugar y, luego de revisar sus datos, los guiaron hasta la sala que les habían asignado en ese ocasión.

—De verdad hay mucha gente, fue una gran idea que lo reservaras con tiempo.

—Siempre hay mucha gente en estos días, si no lo hubiéramos decidido antes probablemente nuestros planes se habrían arruinado—se estiró ligeramente acomodándose en el asiento antes de seleccionar la canción con la que iniciarían, intentando despejar su mente y no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Bueno, aunque no hubiéramos podido venir no creo que eso contara como arruinar nuestros planes. De verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho, Jean, creo que un pequeño fallo en el plan no cambiaría mucho.

—¿Quieres elegir una canción? Puedes iniciar o la cantamos juntos...—prefirió cambiar el tema, para él, justo ese era el momento más importante de toda la cita y que para el pecoso no fuera relevante simplemente había incrementado su nerviosismo.

Aun así, su amigo notó lo tenso que se puso en ese momento y prefirió seguir el nuevo tema eligiendo unas cuantas canciones, algunas que cantaron juntos y otras por separado.

Luego de un par de horas, y viendo que el tiempo durante el que estaba reservada la sala estaba por terminar, el castaño decidió hacer su último movimiento. El momento había llegado y no había marcha atrás.

—¿No quieres comer algo? ¿O algo de beber? Llevamos mucho tiempo cantando ya.

—No realmente, no tengo mucha hambre...—sonrió ligeramente mientras lo miraba—Pero si quieres pedir algo: adelante, no te preocupes por mí.

Eso dificultaba su plan, pues esperaba que el chico accediera sin problema para entregarle el menú modificado y dar por terminado todo ese asunto.

Pero no iba a rendirse a último momento, comenzó a revisarlo intentando mantenerse tranquilo mientras se acercaba a la página especialmente modificada para ese día.

—Mira, esto suena bastante bien ¿Te parece si lo pedimos entre ambos?—e intentando mantener la compostura, y sonar lo más natural posible, le entregó el menú esperando ansiosamente.

El moreno lo tomó con curiosidad buscando aquello que el chico decía. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unas cuantas fotos suyas donde debían estar las ilustraciones de los alimentos y, a su lado, unas cuantas frases en las que se reafirmaba lo importante que era para él. Para rematar, al final de la página, todas las frases y los momentos se resumían en el motivo de su salida.

_Marco, me gustas ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa sintiendo sus mejillas arder a causa de la vergüenza antes de poder mirar al castaño, quien se encontraba aún más avergonzado y sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

—Creo que no necesitas mi respuesta, Jean—entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los del chico, que aún se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras una de las sonrisas más grandes que pudo mostrar se clavaba en sus labios.

Siempre habían sido todo para el otro, se conocían a la perfección y, aun luchando por no rebasar el límite entre la amistad y el amor, sus sentimientos habían salido a la luz siendo correspondido por el otro.

¿Un milagro de navidad o el destino? Quizá nunca lo sabrían pero si de algo estaban seguros es que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad que tenían frente a sus ojos.


	4. HoshiNayu

Ese día pudo ser como cualquier otro, compartiendo con sus hermanas y cocinando de todo para la cena de esa noche pero el castaño había insistido tanto en salir juntos que no había podido negarse, menos aún luego de que todos accedieran a ir.

Le parecía extraño que no tuvieran actividades para esa fecha pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de convivir durante esa celebración con sus amigos y ese chico que de un momento a otro había comenzado a ocupar su mente.

Era un hecho confirmado que por nada del mundo el de ojos verdes cancelaría su paseo por la ciudad pero, aún con la presencia de todos sus amigos, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado al pensar que justo esa festividad la pasaría a su lado.

—No deberías estar tan nervioso, es sólo un paseo por la ciudad—la mayor de las gemelas intentaba tranquilizarlo, pues sabía de sobra que su hermano estaba preocupado.

—Aunque podría ser tu oportunidad de confesarte, estoy segura de que si vuelves a decirlo y fuera de la escuela va a entenderlo.

Sus hermanas sólo querían motivarlo y que se mostrara menos tenso de lo que había estado en los últimos días desde que el castaño sugirió la salida sin darse cuenta que mencionarlo sólo hacía que su tensión aumentara.

Es cierto que el haberse confesado y no ser comprendido le había afectado pero habían pasado dos años ya desde que eso sucedió y, aunque sus sentimientos por el chico siguieran intactos, no pensaba más en hacerle llegar sus sentimientos.

Las gemelas no paraban de preguntar si volvería a confesarse aprovechando que estarían alejados de cualquier tema que pudiera hacer que malinterpretara sus palabras. Sin embargo, el rubio no podía imaginarse volviendo a repetir sus palabras y menos aún frente a sus amigos.

Seguía ansioso y, justo un día antes de su salida, decidió llamar al de ojos verdes para avisarle que no podría asistir.

—¿Por qué no? Incluso Tengenji aceptó ir luego de que Tsukigami y Kuga lo convencieran. Sería demasiado solitario si no vas.

—¿Eh? Bueno, yo...—no estaba preparado para cualquier pregunta que pudiera hacer y tampoco tenía una respuesta adecuada—Haré lo posible por ir, quizá si logro ordenar todo hoy no haya problema.

—¡Genial! No puedes faltar Nayuki, por favor...

Suspiró profundamente mientras apretaba entre sus manos el teléfono. Era tan difícil negarse a lo que pidiera ese chico, y no sólo por lo que sentía por él, sino por ese entusiasmo y empeño que siempre terminaba por contagiar al resto.

No podía faltar a su palabra, por más nervioso que estuviera, así que se limitó a arreglarse, no demasiado para evitar sentirse más ansioso, y esperar que la hora acordada llegara mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

Jugaba con sus dedos cuando su teléfono sonó avisando sobre el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Tomó el aparato con una mueca extrañada al notar el remitente pues no estaba acostumbrado a ver el contacto del de cabello morado entre las notificaciones.

" _Aprovecha esta oportunidad, quizá_ _Hoshitani_ _por fin lo entienda_ ".

Parpadeó un par de veces tras leerlo, no lograba comprender porque su amigo decía algo así en ese momento. Estaba por preguntar lo que significaba hasta que volvió a recibir otro mensaje, está vez de Tsukigami.

" _Hoshitani_ _podrá ser torpe y distraído pero así lo aceptaste así que no queda más que luchar de nuevo y esperar por los resultados_ ".

Una vez más el mensaje lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía como interpretar lo que acababan de decirle. Comenzaba a tener una ligera idea de lo que decían y eso lo tensaba.

Había salido un par de minutos antes de recibir ese mensaje, sólo esperaba que el castaño tardara un poco en llegar para preguntar el significado de las palabras de sus amigos y, en caso de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, evitara la vergüenza de hablar del tema frente a él.

Sin embargo, a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos del lugar de reunión, un último mensaje llegó. Esta vez era el pelirrojo y se había sorprendido mucho más que con los anteriores. Sospechaba que pudiera ser algo grave así que lo revisó de inmediato.

" _Asegúrate_ _de que ese tonto entienda de una vez por todas lo que sientes. No cooperé con el otro par en vano y si fallas me aseguraré de darle su merecido a ambos_ ".

Y fue entonces cuando todo cobro sentido, por fin tenía todas las piezas y comprendió porqué todos habían aceptado seguir el plan del de ojos verdes y el significado de los mensajes que recibió.

Estaba avergonzado, apenas podía creer que durante todo ese tiempo estuvieran al tanto de lo que sentía por el chico y que decidieran confesarlo hasta ese preciso día en que sus hermanas insistieron en confesarse de nueva cuenta.

Estuvo a punto de volver a casa, ya buscaría una excusa para explicar su ausencia pues estaba seguro de que el resto tenía algo en mente y esa era la razón de las notas a tan poco tiempo de su reunión.

Para su mala suerte, el sujeto en cuestión había llegado un poco antes y lo había visto cuando recién llegaba. Sin esperar más se acercó hasta él, haciendo que su fuga se viera detenida.

—Nayuki, que bien que llegaras. Comenzaba a pensar que tendría que celebrar sólo ¿Puedes creer que al final nadie más pudiera venir? Kuga sigue en el trabajo, dice que hay muchos clientes. Tsukigami está por recibir a su hermano que llegó de imprevisto y no podrá salir y Tengenji simplemente me dijo que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender—negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar y mirarlo—Pero aún podemos divertirnos juntos los dos, en verdad me alegra que vinieras...

Y esa sonrisa que no dejaba de iluminar sus días se hizo presente, haciendo que cualquier pretexto que pudiera pensar para huir de la situación se quedara en su mente sin intenciones de salir.

Fue así como terminaron solos mientras vagaban por la ciudad, con el castaño deteniéndose una y mil veces para mostrarle algo que llamara su atención o contarle alguna anécdota relacionado con lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Estaba disfrutando enormemente su compañía y, pese a eso, sólo había asentido y sonreído ligeramente ante los comentarios del chico, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él y lo llevó a detenerse para averiguar.

—¿Qué pasa, Nayuki? No parece que te estés divirtiendo mucho—su voz mostraba lo desanimado que se sentía al verlo mientras esperaba una razón para tanto silencio.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? De verdad me estoy divirtiendo—y aún así, en su voz y su postura se notaba que algo no estaba bien y no se sentía del todo cómodo.

—Pareces preocupado ¿No pudiste terminar tus pendientes? Discúlpame, de verdad—hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de mirarlo fijamente—Sólo quería pasar este día con ustedes, no pensé que podría causar tantos problemas.

—No, no. Nada de eso—negó con su cabeza y manos sintiendo un ligero rubor subiendo por su rostro, no esperaba que el chico se sintiera culpable a causa de su propia inseguridad—Terminé todo lo que tenía que hacer, sólo estoy un poco distraído por el ruido y tantas personas pasando de un lado a otro—intentaba sonar convencido antes de sonreír ligeramente para tranquilizarlo.

Y mientras ellos conversaban respecto a ese tema, el resto del Stardust, quienes habían decidido que seguirlos para construir una atmósfera romántica en caso de que fuera necesario era lo mejor, los miraba desde lejos intentando descifrar lo que pasaba.

—¿Por qué Nayuki se ve tan tenso? ¿Creen que debimos contarle nuestro plan para que estuviera preparado?

—Si hubiéramos hecho eso ni siquiera habría aceptado salir este día—Kuga, pese a ser el más callado y aparentemente quien menos intentaba intervenir en la vida de sus amigos, era quien mejor entendía el sentir del rubio y el primero en darse cuenta del sentimiento del chico por el castaño.

—Olvídenlo, ese par de tontos no va a conseguir nada—el pelirrojo había perdido la paciencia, pese a que sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que los otros se quedaron a solas—Iré allá y Nayuki tendrá que volver a confesarse mientras yo hago que Hoshitani lo entienda—caminó con paso decidido hacia donde estaba el par pero sus amigos lo detuvieron antes de que actuara por impulso.

—Si haces eso, Hoshitani terminará por distraerse y preguntar que haces ahí y Nayuki aprovechará para obligarte a quedarte con ellos y no hará nada—el de cabello azul intentaba frenar al chico mientras el más alto seguía con la mirada al par.

—Están avanzando, parece que ya está más tranquilo—y sin decir más comenzó a caminar seguido de sus amigos.

El par seguía avanzando mientras hablaban de temas sin importancia. El humor del rubio había mejorado considerablemente pues ahora reía sin limitaciones y había dejado de huir al sentir la mirada del chico.

No entendían que había hecho cambiar su ánimo pero seguían atentos para arreglar todo en favor del más bajo si lo necesitaba.

Así pasaron un par de horas, en las que el pelirrojo en más de una ocasión quiso lanzarse contra ellos para dar por terminada su salida y que por fin el de ojos verdes entendiera lo que su amigo había intentado decir.

Llevaban tanto tiempo siguiéndolos, sin ver ningún avance entre ambos, que estuvieron a punto de dar por terminada su misión y regresar cada uno a sus actividades.

—No sé porque dejé que me arrastraran con ustedes en esta tontería—la paciencia de Tengenji se había agotado y simplemente miraba al par con una mínima esperanza de que algo sucediera.

—Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón. Creo que era evidente que Nayuki no volvería a decirle lo que siente.

—Aún tiene una oportunidad, Hoshitani va a recoger el pedido y mientras tanto podemos convencerlo.

—Déjalo ya, Kuga. Sé que quieres ayudarlo pero mientras no esté decidido nada de lo que hagamos tendrá caso.

Y mientras el par intentaba llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que debían hacer, su amigo había terminado por tomar el control hasta acercarse al rubio, luego de conseguir unas cuantas flores y asegurarse de arreglar la mesa en que esperaban.

—Tengenji-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?—lo miró con sorpresa sin entender que era lo que preparaba.

—Vine a salvar la situación, Tsukigami y Kuga no están ayudando en nada así que asegúrate de hacer que lo entienda o cumpliré mi promesa—y tras darle el ramo improvisado que había armado corrió de regreso a donde los otros dos esperaban.

—¿Te volviste loco? Si Hoshitani te hubiera visto todo se habría arruinado—el de cabello azul lo reprendía por su actitud tan impulsiva.

—Y si nos quedábamos aquí observándolos a Nayuki nunca se le habría ocurrido nada y seguiría huyendo...

—Guarden silencio, Hoshitani volvió...

Esas palabras bastaron para que detuvieran su discusión y fijaran su vista en el par atentos a lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿De dónde sacaste esas flores?—el castaño lo miró antes de dejar sus bebidas sobre la mesa mirando hacia todos lados—¿Esperas a alguien más?

El rubio se sonrojó sin poder mirarlo, las palabras de su amigo habían hecho eco en su mente y no dejaba de pensar en eso.

—¿Nayuki...?—se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo, bastante curioso por el comportamiento del más bajo.

Seguía sin poder hablar a causa de la vergüenza pero sabía que era una oportunidad que habían generado especialmente para él y no iba a desaprovecharla. Extendió lentamente el ramo esperando que lo tomara y una vez que lo hizo se puso a su altura.

—¿Qué pasa...?

Los nervios apenas lo dejaban pensar en una manera de demostrarle al chico sus sentimientos. Pese al tiempo que había pasado desde la primera vez que había intentado declararse aún no podía controlar la ansiedad al pensar en un nuevo rechazo.

—Hoshitani-kun...—por fin lo miró a los ojos, aún se sentía avergonzado pero también estaba decidido—Te lo dije antes, para mí de verdad eres deslumbrante y cuando se trata de ti siempre terminas por contagiarme tu entusiasmo.

El resto se limitaba a prestar atención a la escena, apenas y podían escuchar lo que decían pero no podían hacer más que esperar.

—De verdad, de verdad me gustas, Hoshitani-kun—el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas antes de mirar a los ojos al castaño quien simplemente lo miraba con expresión confundida—Y esta vez no quiero que lo entiendas de otra forma. No estoy hablando sólo de que me guste ser amigo tuyo y de los demás.

Sus mejillas ardían cada vez más y la confianza que tuvo para decirlo había sido demasiada, haciendo que luego de ello se escondiera de la mirada del chico.

—Nayuki, yo...—estaba sorprendido y no podía ocultarlo, ni siquiera sabía que responder pues, aunque también se sentía de esa manera por él, no le resultaba sencillo explicar sus propios sentimientos.

—No tienes que decir algo, sólo quería que entendieras como me siento—era demasiada presión, no quería volver a ser rechazado y mucho menos que respondiera algo que no sentía sólo por no hacerlo sentir mal.

Sintió un pequeño nudo formarse en su garganta y unas cuantas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos pero no estaba dispuesto a llorar por algo que sabía pasaría.

—¡Voy a solucionar esto! ¡Necesita que alguien lo haga reaccionar o seguirá ocultando sus sentimientos!

—Detente, Tengenji, ellos deben solucionar esto solos...

Una vez más la desesperación estuvo a punto de vencerlo y era comprensible. También sus amigos se sentían así de frustrados pues, al parecer, el castaño era el único que no entendía sus propios sentimientos por el rubio.

—Nayuki, no es eso—el de ojos verdes por fin había reaccionado y, tras limpiar las lágrimas del rostro contrario, tomó las mejillas del más bajo y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa—Sólo, no sé que decir—siguió mirándolo a los ojos.

Los demás habían dejado de discutir y volvieron a centrar toda su atención en el par sin poder evitar sentir cierto entusiasmo cuando notaron la atmósfera que se había formado a su alrededor.

Y sin que nadie pudiera imaginarlo, Hoshitani acercó el rostro del más bajo y juntó sus labios lentamente intentando que todo eso que no podía expresar con palabras pudiera transmitirlo con sus acciones.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos cuando se separaron y, tras tomarse de las manos con un pequeño apretón, siguieron hablando de una y mil cosas dejando que el tiempo pasara.

—Son tal para cual, un par de tontos—el pelirrojo suspiró con fingida indiferencia, aunque en el fondo le alegraba que por fin pudieran hablar de lo que sentían.

—Creo que nuestra preocupación fue en vano, al final podían hacerlo solos...

—La misión fue un éxito, y están tan felices como ellos de que por fin dejaran de ocultar sus sentimientos...

Por fin podían estar tranquilos ahora que la recién formada parejita había conseguido derribar las barreras que les evitaban estar juntos y que, además, su relación parecía tener un futuro brillante.


	5. RinHaru

Navidad, una fecha para convivir con los seres que amas y definitivamente una de las oportunidades perfectas, o al menos desde el punto de vista de Rin, para tener una tranquila cita romántica.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Ni él ni el azabache tenían clases o asuntos académicos o personales, más allá de un par de reuniones con sus amigos, que les impidieran pasar ese día juntos.

Quizá lo único que no estaba considerando era el poco interés que su ahora novio mostraba por aquella celebración que sin duda era adoración del pelirrojo.

Y, aún así, desde una semana antes había comenzado a planear todo lo necesario para su cita. Iba a ser un día perfecto: prepararían la cena juntos, irían a la fiesta organizada por el rubio y compartirían parte del día con sus amigos, saldrían al anochecer a recorrer un poco la ciudad y terminarían en el centro antes de las doce para un romántico beso de navidad; luego volverían a casa del de ojos azules y, tras cenar, pasarían la madrugada hablando de todo y nada hasta que el frío y el cansancio los hiciera dormir acurrucados uno al lado del otro.

Nada podía salir mal, era el plan perfecto y estaba seguro de que sería un día memorable para ambos, algo digno de contar años después. De tan sólo pensar en ello sus ojos se iluminaban y la piel se le erizaba.

Era consciente de que Haruka no acostumbraba mostrarse afectuoso pero se esforzaría lo suficiente para crear una atmósfera en la que no pudiera resistirse a seguir sus planes.

Todo estaba listo y justo un día antes de noche buena el pelirrojo llamó a su pareja para contarle sobre sus planes, omitiendo los detalles especiales que mostraran lo importante que era ese día.

—¿Por qué quieres preparar algo tan complicado para la cena? Tengo caballa y arroz en casa, si quieres algo especial puedo ponerle piña.

—Haru, es navidad. Tiene que ser una cena especial, además quiero ayudarte, eso lo hace especial—sabía que convencer al chico no sería fácil pero no esperaba que buscara fallas a su plan tan pronto.

—¿Y por qué quieres ir al centro? Si quieres que estemos juntos sería mejor no ir, a esa hora va a estar repleto de personas.

—Por favor Haru, sólo es un pequeño paseo, quiero que veamos la decoración y la iluminación ¿No te parece romántico?

El azabache no dijo nada pero su pareja estaba seguro de que una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

—¿Sigues ahí...?—sólo quería saber el progreso que había logrado y hasta donde pensaba ceder.

—Será algo pequeño, y si hay demasiada gente volveremos ¿Sí?

Sabía a la perfección que el pelirrojo era muy detallista y que siempre hacía todo lo posible por verlo feliz, eso bien valía un pequeño cambio de su parte en lo que tenía pensado para la celebración.

Y así, el día tan ansiado por fin llegó. Estaba entusiasmado y llegó a casa de su pareja con todo lo necesario para preparar la cena, pues el día anterior se había encargado de hacer las compras.

Una vez frente a la puerta dio pequeños golpecitos anunciando su llegada. Apenas pudo identificar la voz de cierto rubio antes de que se lanzara sobre él.

—¡Rin-chan! Que bueno que llegas, Haru-chan no tiene idea de como decorar una fiesta de navidad—hizo un pequeño puchero cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba por el pasillo esperando que el azabache llegara.

—Sólo digo que no es necesario llenar de adornos, nadie va a notarlos al final.

—Eres un aguafiestas Haru-chan. Díselo Rin-chan, explícale lo importante que es la decoración...—dejó que el pelirrojo entrara para poder besar la mejilla del chico como saludo.

—No digo que la decoración no sea importante pero tampoco tiene que preocuparte tanto por eso Nagisa, algo sencillo puede ser—dejó las compras sobre la mesita de centro antes de mirar a su pareja preguntando lo que ocurría.

—Salir con Haru-chan te está afectando... Mira, mira, estaba pensando hacer esto...—y sin dar tiempo a más tomó la muñeca del más alto haciendo que se sentara a su lado para mostrarle los miles de adornos que quería utilizar y la manera en que pensaba acomodarlos.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el de ojos rosas quedó satisfecho con la decoración, dejando por fin solos a la pareja.

—No sabía que Nagisa pensaba venir.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, llegó de pronto y ni siquiera me dejó decir algo antes de que entrara.

—Bueno, será mejor comenzar a cocinar o no nos dará tiempo antes de la fiesta.

—¿No compraste demasiada comida? Sólo seremos nosotros dos ¿O pensabas invitar a alguien?

—Por supuesto que no, este día quiero estar sólo contigo. Pero tener un poco de carne de reserva te hará bien...—y tras sonreír y tomar las bolsas comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la cocina seguido del de ojos azules.

Comenzaron a preparar los ingredientes que necesitaban para cocinar y, una vez que tuvieron todo en orden, se dispusieron a preparar los platillos hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta. El azabache se acercó a atender el llamado, y el de ojos rojos tras él.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! Vamos, necesito ayuda para hacer la decoración.

—Nagisa, no puedes llevarte a Haru así como así...—el más alto intervino al notar que se llevaban al chico, sin embargo, no esperaba la reacción del más bajo.

—¡Que gran idea! Vamos todos, mientras más seamos terminaremos más rápido.

Así fue como el rubio había conseguido arrastrarlos hasta su casa, donde el resto de sus amigos ya se encontraban reunidos, para organizar lo que planeaba.

Pasaron varias horas intentando hacer algo que cumpliera con las expectativas del menor, colocando y quitando, cortando, agregando, pintando, y haciendo mil y un cosas hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

Por fin dejó que partieran y la pareja tuvo que separarse para asearse y arreglarse antes de asistir a la fiesta.

—Pasaré por ti para ir juntos ¿Bien?—el pelirrojo presionó la mano de su novio mientras lo miraba, sintiéndose un poco desanimado porque sus planes no pudiera iniciar como esperaba.

—Está bien, te veré más tarde—y tras despedirse cada uno volvió a su camino para regresar a casa.

Pese a eso, el más alto no iba a rendirse tan fácil y prefirió esmerarse en su arreglo para sorprender al azabache. Amarró su cabello dejando algunos mechones sueltos y su flequillo en su lugar, eligió una camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla sencillos, pero que creaban una combinación perfecta con su cabello y el resto de accesorios.

Totalmente conforme con el resultado, por fin partió nuevamente a casa de su pareja e, intentando disimular lo ansioso que estaba por ver su reacción, espero que atendiera el llamado.

Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la puerta todos los pensamientos del pelirrojo se nublaron y, el deseo de que los ojos azules no pudiera despegarse de su imagen, se desvanecieron pues entendió que sería al revés.

No es que hubiera un cambio radical en su atuendo pues, salvo su cabello ligeramente desordenado y su vestimenta con un toque ligeramente más formal por el corte de las prendas, el estilo no tenía mayor cambio. Aún así, no podía dejar de contemplarlo en silencio admirando lo atractivo que se veía.

—¿Pasa algo?—el azabache miró a su pareja con atención antes de salir de su hogar y cerrar la puerta.

—Todo en orden, vamos—tomó su mano presionándola ligeramente evadiendo su mirada mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Sólo nos detendremos un momento en casa de Makoto, va a llevar algunas cosas para la fiesta y me pidió que lo ayudara.

—Seguro, vamos entonces...—contuvo un largo suspiro, esperaba que, ya que no pudieron preparar la cena juntos como había planeado, al menos pudieran realizar el pequeño viaje a solas y quizá aprovechar el tiempo para comportarse de forma melosa.

Sin embargo, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del castaño ayudándolo a cargar un sin fin de cosas que el rubio había pedido. Ninguno entendía la razón pero el más bajo se aseguró de convencer al de ojos verdes que todo aquello era necesario.

Tantas cosas había pedido, entre algunos bocadillos para empezar la reunión y las bebidas, que los tres llevaban ambas manos ocupadas, impidiendo así que el de ojos rojos pudiera, cuando menos, tomar la mano de su pareja.

Caminaban cerca del otro con el más alto intentando permanecer un poco alejado pues había conseguido leer la atmósfera y no quería incomodar a la pareja. Pese a sus esfuerzos, ninguno de sus amigos se sentía tan tranquilo como para fingir que él no estaba y pudieran tener un intento de cita, así que prefirió iniciar la conversación para relajar el ambiente.

—Te ves muy bien, Rin. Ese peinado luce mucho con tu cabello—sonrió cálidamente como acostumbraba antes de dar un rápido vistazo a su amigo—¿No lo crees así, Haru?—intentaba darle un pequeño empujón para que halagara la apariencia del chico.

—Supongo, generalmente siempre sabe como arreglar su cabello.

Pudo ver la frustración en el rostro del pelirrojo y, apenas intentó animar a su amigo nuevamente, él chico se limitó a agradecer evitando que siguiera.

—¿No crees que lo que eligió para hoy es grandioso, Rin? Haru quería lucir bien para...

—Nagisa acaba de avisar que sólo faltamos nosotros, debemos darnos prisa—el azabache apresuró sus pasos impidiendo que el más alto terminara su frase.

Al llegar a casa del rubio dejaron las cosas donde les indicó e inmediatamente se llevó al de ojos azules insistiendo que lo necesitaba en la cocina antes de que el chico de lentes la incendiara. Con eso, los dos chicos quedaron a solas, ordenando las cosas como su amigo pidió.

—Lo lamento mucho de verdad, Rin. Haru no me dijo que pasarías por él. De haberlo sabido no le hubiera pedido que me ayudara.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, eran demasiadas cosas para que las trajeras solo—sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo antes de seguir ordenando.

Una vez acabaron regresaron al salón con sus amigos y, tan pronto como se vieron, el de ojos rojos corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. Más tardó el chico en llegar a su lado que él en notar que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Pasó algo con Nanase?—pudo notar el ligero cambio en su rostro al oír la pregunta pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema cuando su mejor amigo comenzó a decir que estaba loco y no entendía a lo que se refería.

Los ojos verdes no se habían despegado del par hasta que el azabache tomó asiento a su lado, una vez logró ordenar todo en la cocina.

—¿Por qué no quisiste que le dijera?—en su rostro se mostraba la confusión y lo mucho que necesitaba una explicación.

—No necesita saberlo.

—Haru, elegiste esto porque querías impresionarlo. Querías que te viera sólo a ti.

—Rin no debe estar enterado y no necesito que se lo digas—desvío su mirada hacia donde estaba su pareja, notando lo animado que se veía al lado del otro castaño.

Por fin el de ojos rosas regresó de la cocina acompañado del de ojos morados y la pelirroja. Luego de un par de palabras habló de sus planes para divertirse.

Siguieron los juegos que había organizado especialmente para esa ocasión entre risas mientras algunos se negaban a cumplir con los caprichos del rubio, terminando por ceder de una manera u otra. Acabaron los bocadillos antes de probar el platillo que entre los más jóvenes de Iwatobi prepararon.

El anochecer se acercaba y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a salir, dejando únicamente al anfitrión y a la pareja, quienes se ofrecieron a ayudar al menor.

—Haru-chan, Haru-chan—el menor se acercó susurrando hasta él aprovechando que el pelirrojo salió a tirar la basura—Tú y Rin-chan deberían ir a celebrar solos lo que queda de la noche.

—Nagisa...

Estaba a punto de explicarle lo que sucedía hasta darse cuenta de que el más alto había vuelto y miró un poco sorprendido a los otros dos, pues se tensaron de inmediato al verlo llegar.

—¿Tengo algo?—miró su ropa intentando descubrir la reacción del par.

—No, no, Rin-chan. Es sólo que ya terminamos y estoy cansado, será mejor que Haru-chan y tú se vayan...—y sin dar tiempo a que cualquiera de los dos hablara, hizo que la pareja entrelazara los dedos de sus manos y salieran de la casa—Esfuerzate, Haru-chan—fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aún con la confusión la pareja comenzó a caminar. El silencio parecía no querer desaparecer hasta que el más alto desvío su mirada y, sin soltar al de ojos azules, se adelantó ligeramente.

—Será mejor qué regreses a casa a dormir, Nagisa puso muchas cosas a tu cargo, debes estar cansado. Será mejor que duermas—hablaba tan rápido que apenas se entendían sus palabras.

—Rin... Rin... Rin...—intentaba llamar su atención pero el pelirrojo se negaba a detenerse y escucharlo de no ser porque su pareja ejerció mayor presión en su mano mientras frenaba evitando que pudiera continuar—Rin ¿Qué sucede...?

—Esto apesta, lo odio—las lágrimas no tardaron en agolparse en sus ojos mientras el intentaba quitarlas sacudiendo su rostro—Se suponía que este sería un día perfecto y apenas pude estar contigo...

El azabache se acercó intentando limpiar sus lágrimas pero él se lo impidió, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo mientras apretaba su mano libre en un puño.

—Se supone que cocinaríamos la cena juntos, nos prepararíamos para la fiesta juntos, incluso llevé entre las cosas algo con lo que pudiera hacer juego con lo que eligieras. Vendríamos, estaríamos con todos nuestros amigos y al final pasearíamos tomados de la mano por el centro hasta que fuera media noche. Nos besaríamos y volveríamos a tu casa para conversar hasta que nos quedáramos dormidos juntos...—su voz se quebró y su pareja intentó acercarse para consolarlo—Y en vez de eso estuviste lejos de mí incluso durante la fiesta. Estuve como un tonto buscando con que ropa luciría mejor, incluso peiné mi cabello de forma diferente para que sólo pudieras mirarme a mí y durante todo el tiempo me ignoraste como si no existiera—las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin detenerse, la frustración era demasiada para contenerse.

El azabache no pudo más y sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de su novio para empezar a caminar. Pese a las protestas del más alto no se detuvo hasta llegar al centro y buscar el lugar más tranquilo desde el que se pudiera observar las decoraciones y la nieve, que hacía unos minutos había comenzado a caer.

El llanto de su pareja se había detenido y, en cambio, lo miraba con sorpresa intentando descifrar lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Simplemente lo abrazó por la espalda mientras hacía que se acercaran al pequeño puente entre las rocas desde el que podían apreciar gran parte de la ciudad.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición en completo silencio, dejando que el calor de su pareja los invadiera. Eran pocos los momentos en que podían estar así de cerca y el más alto no podía negar que aprovechaba al máximo la ocasión.

—Haru...—giró un poco para mirarlo y en cuanto lo hizo el chico tomó sus manos acariciándolas suavemente mientras lo miraba fijamente.

No dijo nada, apenas y pudo mantener su mirada. Estaba demasiado avergonzado, pues las lágrimas que derramó su pareja le habían hecho entender lo mucho que había sufrido a causa suya, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso al pensar que pasaría el día a solas con el chico a quien amaba.

No podía negar que su atuendo y el arreglo de su cabello lo pensó especialmente para ese día y para impresionar a su novio, pues él siempre se esmeraba en cuidar su apariencia y más cuando tenían una cita. Tampoco podía negar que le ocultó al castaño que el pelirrojo pasaría a recogerlo pero se sentía demasiado nervioso como para emprender un camino tan largo sólo con su pareja.

Desvió su mirada sin dejar de apretar sus manos, entendía todo lo que había pasado y se sentía culpable por ello. Apenas podía creer que su inseguridad lo llevara a actuar tan distante pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el pelirrojo se aferró a su cuerpo, apoyando su rostro en su hombro.

—Lamento esto, es sólo que tenía tantas cosas planeadas y...—se mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo sin querer alejarse—Te quiero, Haru...

El azabache se separó lentamente de él, acarició lentamente sus mejillas mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban ligeramente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que le fue contagiada al más alto.

Y antes de que el último pudiera hacer o decir algo, su pareja acercó lentamente su rostro al contrario, presionando suavemente sus labios con los propios mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo manteniéndolo cerca.

—También te quiero, Rin—juntó ambas frentes mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre.

Quizá no era bueno con las palabras ni sabía la manera correcta de llegar a los sentimientos del chico. Pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que ese niño ruidoso que conoció cuando eran pequeños creció para convertirse en el hombre a quien amaba y con quien quería pasar los momentos más importantes pues, a su lado, vivía sensaciones nuevas que con nadie más quería experimentar.


End file.
